Apple Toss
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Given her history with apples, he just had to do it. — HarryEvie.


Not the most original title, but oh well. This is based on this one quirky Ancient Greek tradition of tossing an apple symbolising a marriage proposal. Considering Evie's history with apples, I feel like this was just calling for it. Oh, and not to mention that Hevie, despite the crackiness of it all, is definitely my Descendants OTP. There's just something about the princess and the pirate that gives me the feels. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Descendants.

* * *

"Ye know, there was this one ancient custom about apples," the pirate began with his familiar drawl, eyes gazing down at her expectantly.

Evie raised a brow as she looked up at him. "And what was that?"

Harry said nothing in reply, instead rummaging through his leather jacket pockets before taking out a bright red apple, one that suspiciously reminded her of one of her mother's own poisoned fruit. She eyed it skeptically, caught off guard when he suddenly tossed it to her, the girl only just managing to catch the fruit before it tumbled to the floor.

When she straightened herself, she glared at the now grinning pirate, lightly brushing the dust away from the apple's surface. "This isn't poisoned, is it?"

He shot her a look before shaking his head, Evie taking the chance to take a large bite. Despite her long history with poisoned apples, the sweet taste of unpoisoned apples was definitely something to die for. Harry watched her with a strange glint in his eye, one that she could only describe as mischievous and left her wary at what he had to say next.

"The custom said that if ye throw an apple to a woman, it was considered a marriage proposal," he began, observing as she almost choked on the piece of apple she was chewing, "and that if she caught it, it meant she accepted it."

When he finished, Evie was left in a loud coughing fit as she dropped the apple almost immediately, trying to cough out the large piece still stuck in her throat. _Damn him and his timing_ , she cursed inwardly to herself, of all the times he had to tell her something life-changing, it had to be when she was _eating_ and was at risk of choking.

Harry eyed her worriedly, rushing to grab a bottle of water and handing it to her after she had strained to swallow. She grabbed the bottle gratefully, chugging down the water in a manner that would make her mother frown, before letting out a small sigh in relief. When she screwed the bottle cap back on, she glared at him with such a ferocity it would make even the fiercest of villains cower.

"You— You jerk! Of all the times you decide to announce something like _that!_ I could've died Harry!" she screeched at him, Harry wincing at the volume of her tirade. _Serves him right,_ she thought, but that wasn't the end of it. Far from it in fact.

"And a marriage proposal? You're just making this up aren't you? Stop joking with me Harry, because this is serious! I almost died for this," she finished with a huff, breathing deeply to calm herself down before returning to her usually calm and poised self.

He frowned at her, a flash of hurt crossing his eyes but it was gone before she could comment. "If ye don't believe me, ask Hades or one of Hercules' runts."

Evie sighed. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that this is so out of the blue. You just _threw_ me an apple. How was I supposed to react to _that_ suddenly being a symbol of a marriage proposal?"

"When ye put it that way, I guess the timing was a little off," he finally conceded, running a hand through his hair. Evie was about to make a smart comment, but held her tongue, knowing he hadn't finished speaking yet. "And I am being serious Princess."

"About what? The fact that you want to marry me? Or that your ancient tradition is apparently true?"

Harry didn't say anything, instead taking a few steps toward her until she was so close she could touch him. With a gentleness he rarely displayed except with her, he picked out the empty water bottle still clutched in her hands and threw it behind him without a second thought. She opened her mouth, ready to scold him before he shut her off with his lips, chapped yet tasting of the sea. Evie immediately melted against him, sinking into his arms as he held her tightly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She raked her fingers through his messy raven locks, liking the feel of it against her fingers as she clutched him in place.

When they finally pulled apart, breathing rather heavily, Evie leaned against his chest with a dazed look on her face. She would never get enough of his kisses. Even after having been with him so long, his kisses were definitely better than any of the prince's ones in her old childhood fantasies.

"All of the above," he drawled, rubbing circles against her back.

She sighed, pulling herself closer against him as she relaxed in his embrace. "You better have a ring to go with your apple," she remarked as she looked up at him, watching as he smirked down at her.

He pointed to the forgotten half eaten apple laying on the ground. "Ye'll have to keep eating it to get to it."

She pulled away from him. "Harry!" she exclaimed, lightly slapping him on his chest.

He chuckled lightly. "Chill Evie, can't ye talk a joke?"

The girl pouted, hating how he always seemed to tease her every chance he got. Harry simply leaned down to brush another kiss against her lips before pulling away, lifting up his silver hook to her face. Evie gasped in surprise when her eyes finally zeroed in on the tiny object dangling around the end of the hook. It was a glittering silver ring, encrusted with a large sapphire that was surrounded by two smaller rubies on either side. It was rather simple but she didn't mind, not when she could appreciate its beauty and the deep meaning behind it.

Her eyes began to feel wet as she watched the pirate remove the ring from his hook, taking one of her hands in his before sliding it onto her ring finger. She admired it a little while longer, loving the way it complemented the fairness of her skin before enveloping Harry in a tight hug.

"I love you Harry Hook," she said to him after pulling away only slightly, eyes still watery from her tears of joy.

He smiled back at her, wiping away a stray tear that ran down the sides of her face. "I love ye too Princess."

She quickly engulfed him in another bear hug, leaning her chin atop his shoulder. "At least there was one good use coming out of unpoisoned apples," she mused with a small smirk.

"Poisoned apples are still better."

She nodded against him. "Mm, much better."


End file.
